1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to securing devices, and particularly to a securing device for assembling a heat dissipation module onto a heat-generating electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated during operations of a variety of electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs). To ensure normal and safe operations, heat dissipation modules such as heat sinks are often employed to dissipate the generated heat away from these electronic components, and securing devices are often employed to assemble the heat dissipation modules onto these electronic components.
A conventional way to secure the heat dissipation module onto the electronic component is to screw a base of the heat dissipation module onto a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the electronic component is mounted. However, a force exerted on the electronic component is hard to control. If the force is greater than a predetermined value, the electronic component will be damaged. If the force is smaller than the predetermined value, an intimate contact between the heat sink and the electronic component will not be kept.
What is needed, therefore, is a securing device for assembling a heat dissipation module to an electronic component which overcomes the described limitations.